


To Hear Him Speak

by ikita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel likes to talk, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Past Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tired Sam Winchester, pls let them rest, tired gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikita/pseuds/ikita
Summary: It never bothered Sam, really. He had no problem listening to the archangel talk and talk as he sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, or when he propped himself up on the table next to Sam as he sat in the library to research.





	To Hear Him Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be nice to start of the new year with sabriel, because what better way is there to start. I wrote the first paragraph of this months ago and forgot about it, then refound it but had no memory of what I wanted to do with it. So here it is now, probably very different from my original intentions. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam wasn’t sure when he first started noticing it, but once he did he couldn’t ignore it. It didn’t matter whether he was simply enthusiastic or using it as a distraction from oncoming panic, Gabriel would talk, and about nothing in particular. His words blurred together, tangents ending with topics so random that Sam doubted even Gabriel knew how he got there. It took a few times of watching Gabriel’s aimless rambling before Sam picked up on why the angel did it. It was an outlet in a sense, sometimes to express a surge of excitement in the only way he could, or other times it was a subtle reminder that he _could_ speak when his mind flashed back to the time he couldn’t.

It never bothered Sam, really. He had no problem listening to the archangel talk and talk as he sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, or when he propped himself up on the table next to Sam as he sat in the library to research. Sometimes Gabriel would walk into the kitchen while Sam and Dean were indulging in a quick meal and would start talking after a quick greeting to them. Dean didn’t share Sam’s sympathies and tended to leave with a groan soon after, but Sam would take a seat at the kitchen nook with a mug of coffee and watch as Gabriel went on and on about this one time in Heaven. Or a story from back when he was still disguised as a pagan god, back long before modern times. Sam would’ve had a hard time believing the words spoken if he hadn’t seen similar before.

  
He doubted it was a coincidence that Gabriel showed up in his doorway at 3 in the morning when Sam couldn’t sleep. Although Sam was certain his appearance more likely had to do with Gabriel himself not being able to sleep, he didn’t rule out the possibility that the angel could sense Sam’s frustration as well considering of all times for him to appear, Gabriel did so just after Sam mentally cursed at himself and swore he would throw his damn pillow across the room if his eyes opened one more time. Gabriel’s real reason for showing up aside, Sam didn’t complain when the archangel took a seat on the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning back against the headboard.

Neither of them bothered to question what the reason for the other being awake was, not when it was so obvious. They both had their share of night terrors and insomnia-ridden nights. Right as he sat, Gabriel started talking without a second thought. His voice was quiet and Sam was certain he heard him hold back a yawn.

“Y’know, back at Crawford Hall, I almost gave myself up right then and there when you and Dean showed up. For a split second I thought, just maybe, I could put a stop to this before it even started. I still wonder if it would’ve worked to be blunt like that instead of the terrible things I tried later.” The first time Gabriel mentioned mystery spot it hadn’t gone so smoothly, not that it was much of a surprise. Tears had been shed, apologies were made many times over. Sam wouldn’t forget it, but he sure as hell could forgive Gabriel, and that’s exactly what he did. He smiled tiredly at the thought of how much progress the two of them had made.

“Being a janitor is weird by the way. Don’t ever consider it, I say that for your own sanity. I knew colleges were dirty but _damn_ I didn’t know half of it until I had to clean it. Leaving that place was a relief, I never liked being tied down anyways. Well, sometimes, but that’s a different kind of tied down. Not that I was really free after that anyways. Now, though. I don’t think I’ve felt this free in a long time. You do something to me, kiddo, make me feel like I’m worthy of having a life of my own. I like feeling like that. Want to be around you, keep feeling like that. The bunker’s nice too, wouldn’t mind sticking around here either. I mean, this place is a fucking maze and I’m gonna explore it all.”

The shift as Gabriel spoke was sudden. Sam had grown used to hearing the angel jump from topic to topic, but he was dragged out of the lull the words had put him in to reflect on the extent of just what Gabriel had confessed. Not once had the archangel spoken so personally during his ramblings, they were nearly always reflections on his past. Never what he wanted, never how he felt. But Sam didn’t find himself minding the difference as he continued to listen.

“But really, I don’t know what the future holds, and that’s a first, but I do know that I wouldn't complain about discovering it with you.” Gabriel was yawning again. Sam wondered if he even registered everything he was saying. Which was understandable, considering Sam himself almost missed Gabriel’s last words as he began to drift off to the sound of the angel’s voice. “Think I’m getting tired. I’m not used to having to sleep, tended to doze off when I wanted to before. I never got tired. It’s a weird feeling, not a good one, but I guess I haven’t quite wrapped my head around falling asleep because I have to yet. I miss those naps from before. I slept for a whole decade once, did I ever tell you about that? It wasn’t long after I left heaven…”

The rambling returned back to it’s normal, full of stories that Sam could fall asleep listening to every night. The stories that brought a smile to his face just to see the angel speak so fondly about whatever was on his mind.

His eyes closing, Sam adjusted his pillow and leaned just slightly towards Gabriel, who continued to speak. The words were distant now, simply the sound of the archangel’s voice was enough. Without a doubt, Sam wouldn’t mind continuing to listen to Gabriel and everything he talked about.


End file.
